


Of Death and Darkloids

by Paresse



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deletion is one thing. NetNavi can be brought back. But Regal refuses to bring back Darkloids who get deleted. To weed out the weak. Of course he never takes into account what this does to those left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Death and Darkloids

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorely disappointed at the lack of works from the Darkloids' point of view. So have a pile of angst and implied love.

_Fuck._

                CosmoMan glared at the wall as he listened to Dark and Regal talk. His cobalt eyes focused hard on a slight glitch of data on a nearby wall. Anger and hurt pulsed through his coding with a vengeance.

_Cloud and Swallow are gone._

                Cosmo shifted his weight to his other foot, relieving one of the weight of his body. He felt more than saw Dark glance at him. His shoulder twitched lightly under his armor. It had been bad enough when Blizzard was deleted.

                Suddenly he was alone.

                Cosmo had been the youngest before Dark came along. Regal had made him from scratch, just like his predecessor, Laser. Swallow, Cloud, and Blizzard were the only other Darkloids when he’d been activated. Back then, Darkloids weren’t something you whispered in a hushed voice, Darkloids were seen as a threat since passed.

                He remembered the three of them all grinning when he’d been activated. At the time, Cosmo was pretty much their only hope at reviving what they used to be. He remembered Swallow’s quick temper on the subject and how quick Cloud and Blizzard had to be to keep Swallow from just straight-up causing havoc multiple times. He remembered Cloud’s tales about how it used to be. Humans flinching at any mention of their kind. NetNavi who would bolt upon the sight of them. Blizzard’s corrections to Cloud anytime he’d over-exaggerate.

                Cosmo’s fists clenched. Regal was refusing—once again—to revive the three.

                He logged out. He didn’t want to hear anymore.

                In the back of his mind he heard Cloud teasing him about his stoic tantrums. He sat in his personal little data-pocket of a room, putting his head in his hands, forehead resting on his knees. Half of him expected Swallow to suddenly appear like he used to, logging into his room without permission to talk him down from an upset fit. Just like when Regal announced that Dark was going to take his place as their commander. Risking deletion from the younger, more powerful navi just to calm him down. To make sure he was okay.

                But, of course, the bird never appeared.

                His fingers gripped at the back of his head as he gritted his teeth. Why had he become so dependent on them? _They were there for you._ Why did he feel this way? _They were your friends._ He was a Darkloid, they weren’t supposed get like this. Why did it hurt so damn much? _You loved them._

                He was trembling. His scowl had finally fallen from his face. His eyes dull, the angry spark gone from the nova blue as he stared at his lap; watching drops fall from his face to the black and starry covering over his frame.

                A request to log in from Dark was sent to him. Odd. Dark hardly ever knocked. He was too numb to care and granted the request. The smaller navi started into a sentence, but stopped when he saw Cosmo’s state.

                Cosmo expected the younger to make an annoyed comment and log back out, but the next thing he knew, the other was sitting next to him.

                “I did what I could.”

                He blinked. Then lifted his head a little, eyes suspicious of the red eyed navi next to him. But something caught him off guard. That look Megaman always gave his comrades came to mind. That friendliness that had always made the cosmic navi boil in anger. Something in Dark’s eyes reminded him of that. And it was directed at him. He just looked at the other for a moment, then nodded slowly.

                “Thank you…”

                Maybe he wasn’t so alone…


End file.
